Conversas
by Ensolarada
Summary: Por causa de umas conversas eu descobri que a amava. / Naruhina UA/ Visão de Naruto.
1. O começo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence. Porque se fosse meu Naruto terei falado com ginga após a declaração. Rum!

 **Conversas**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

Me encostei no muro exausto e com a respiração ofegante. Já tinha me transportado três vezes para fugir, mas pra onde ia elas me encontravam! Parecia que conseguiam farejar meu rasto dez vezes melhor que o cão de busca pakkun do kakashi-sensei! Com 19 anos de idade não era bem isso que imaginava que seria minha vida, se perseguido por garotas obcecadas e malucas. Kami! Como teme conseguia aguentar isso antes? É tão irritante e estressante! Suspirei desanimado enquanto minha respiração aos poucos voltava ao normal. Me inclinei outra vez para olhar o grupo mais a frente das garotas conversando sem parar. Olhando nervosas pro lados a minha procura.

—Naruto-kun?—Chamou uma voz conhecida atrás de mim.

Virei rapidamente e coloquei minha mão na boca de hinata para silencia-la. Seus olhos abriram surpresos e o rubor apareceu de imediato no seu rosto. Retirei apressado a mão ao perceber sua reação. A última coisa que precisava agora era que ela interpretasse mal meu gesto.

—Gomen! É que você falou meu nome e estou me escondendo de umas pessoas.—Expliquei apontando para as malucas.

Ela assentiu e se inclinou para ver de quem se tratava, e a expressão de curiosidade foi substituída por de compreensão.

—A fama tem preço naruto-kun.—Comentou divertida.

Herói da Guerra. Era assim que a maioria dos moradores me chamavam. Não achava justo! Eu não tinha vencido a batalha sozinho. Mas tentar explicar isso para essas garotas era inútil porque mesmo que não tivesse ganhado destaque na guerra, ainda existia a fama por defendido a aldeia do ataque de Pain.

—Mas o preço ta saindo muito alto hinata! Não tenho mais paz e privacidade porque pra aonde eu vá, elas me seguem!—Choramingo desesperado.

—Entendo.—da um sorriso tapando a boca com a mão— Espere um pouco naruto-kun! Eu vou me livrar delas pra você. —Afirmou começando a andar em direção ao grupo.

Me inclinei para ouvir o que ela iria inventar para as garotas, mas hinata era discreta e por falar baixo não conseguia ouvir sua voz, mas para minha sorte as malucas eram escandalosas.

—Serio? Você sabe mesmo onde naruto-kun esta?—Perguntou uma loira alta.

—No Ichiraku?—Exclamou uma morena de cabelos negros.

—Aposto que ele esta comendo ramen de porco já que é o seu preferido!— Comentou uma magricela ruiva.

Como ela sabe disso? Essas garotas são mais malucas do que imaginava. Tenho que me manter o mais longe possível! Elas agradeceram a azulada e saem as pressas ao meu encontro. Hinata olhou para mim, deu de ombros e veio em minha direção rindo. Quando ela estava próxima a abracei com força agradecido.

—Valeu hinata, você é uma grande amiga mesmo!—Afirmei sem pensar.

Quando percebi o erro que tinha cometido a soltei lentamente. Sakura-chan se estivesse nesse momento perto com certeza iria me dar um soco, o que seria mais do que justo. Levei a mão atrás da nuca sem graça por tê-la chamado claramente de amiga, mesmo depois que ela se declarou "eu te amo". A nomeação de amizade saído de minha boca deve ter ferido de uma maneira terrível, como pude ser tão insensível?

—Er hinata me gomene eu n...—Quando ia começar a falar ela levantou sua mão e balançou a cabeça.

—Não precisa se desculpar naruto-kun, porque é verdade eu sou sua amiga!—Assegurou sincera.

—Arigatou hinata, isso significa muito para mim.— Agradeço me sentindo aliviado.

—Bom, é melhor eu ir. Imagino que agora queira ficar um pouco sozinho.—Deduziu compreensiva.

Era verdade que precisava ficar um momento a sós, mas estranhamente algo em mim não queria que ela fosse embora. Desde que hinata voltou de seu longo treinamento longe da aldeia, essa era a segunda vez que tinha a oportunidade de falar com ela.

—Você tem algo para fazer agora hinata?— Pergunto.

—Não. Por que naruto-kun?—Indaga confusa.

—Que tal conversamos um pouco? Faz muito tempo desde a ultima vez que nos falamos.—Sugiro.

—Claro.— concorda sorrindo.

Antes que ela possa falar mais alguma coisa pego seu ombro e trago seu corpo para perto de mim e nos transporto para cima do monumento dos kages, mas precisamente em cima da cabeça do outosan. Sempre que quero admirar a vila ou ficar um pouco sozinho pra pensar venho pra esse local.

—Porque nos trouxe pra cá naruto-kun?—Pergunta ao se dar conta de onde estávamos.

—E o meu lugar favorito e aqui não corremos o risco de alguém nos achar.— Esclareço fazendo careta ao lembra o fã clube.

Ela concorda sorrindo ao perceber minha expressão de desgosto. Sentamos e começamos a conversar sobre vários assuntos sem importância, e depois de algum tempo ela começa a falar sobre seu treinamento. Enquanto revela sobre o que aconteceu com ela nesses anos fora não posso deixar de me sentir orgulhoso ao constatar quanto ela cresceu! Estava mais forte, madura e segura. Aquele jeito extremamente tímido tinha ficado para trás, assim como as roupas grandes que tentavam esconder o belo corpo. Não é porque os sentimentos não são recíprocos por ela que eu não a vejo como uma mulher linda é atraente, pois só um cego para ignorar tamanha beleza.

Admito que em outro momento não tinha certeza se poderíamos estar tendo uma simples conversa sem que ela desmaiasse, não que aquilo me irritasse, mas quando isso acontecia ficava nervoso e não tinha ideia do que fazer ao não ser me entregar ao desespero! Mantinha ela nos meus braços até que ela recobra-se os sentidos para novamente depois desmaiar! Naquela época eu era burro demais para notar que ela reagia de forma tão drástica porque me amava. Hoje quando penso que ela deu **tantos** sinais claros do que sentia por mim e eu não conseguia ver, acho graça.

—Resumindo foi muito cansativo, mas foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Não só fiquei mais forte fisicamente como mentalmente. — Concluiu.

—Isso é verdade, mas não se contente apenas com isso! Continue evoluindo cada vez mais hinata! Mostre todo esse potencial que eu sei que tem dentro de você.—Incentivo.

—Hai naruto-kun! E você faça o mesmo, afinal daqui a pouco você será nosso hokage!—Afirmou com convicção.

Confirmei com a cabeça sorrindo abertamente. Em todos esses anos sua fé inabalável em mim e meus sonhos não tinham mudado, e sim tornado maior. Uma rajada de vento veio em nossa direção e seus cabelos azulados agora maiores balançaram como ondas. Ela fechou os olhos aproveitando a brisa e me vi ali admirando ela como um bobo, mas desviei os olhos antes que ela pudesse notar.

—Naruto-kun eu tenho que ir agora, pois esta ficando tarde.—Anunciou.

—Tudo bem.— Concordo, mesmo querendo que ela fique mais um pouco.

Nos levantamos e quando nos viramos contemplamos o pôr-do-sol já começando a acontecer. O céu estava pintado com amarelo dourado, laranja e rosa. Uma mistura de cores inacreditável de tão bela! Olhei para hinata que transbordava de admiração e felicidade, eu não saberia dizer se era expressão contente em seu rosto ou a luz sobre a sua pele, mas naquele momento ela estava resplandecente.

—É de tirar o fôlego né naruto-kun!— Comentou fascinada.

—Hai.— _Mas eu me referia e ela._

—Amanhã se você não estiver ocupada no horário que a gente veio, a gente poderia conversar de novo. Que tal?—sugiro colocando as mãos no bolso tentando passar naturalidade.

Ela olha um pouco espantada e depois fica pensativa. O silêncio que ela me dar em resposta me faz refletir se aquilo seria demais? Afinal era apenas uma conversa, e ela mesma tinha afirmado que éramos amigos. Quando ia pedir parar ela desconsiderar o convite ela começou a andar indo embora, olhei incrédulo. No momento que meu cérebro processou a situação e ia atrás dela, hinata parou de repente a dois metros de mim e olhando por cima do ombro disse:

—Tudo bem, amanhã às 17:00h aqui.— Concordou sorrindo começando a andar novamente.

Fiquei ali que sem entender o que tinha acontecido realmente. Então quando consegui processar toda a situação sorri maravilhado e decidido que queria conhecer mais essa nova hinata

* * *

 **Nota** : Eu amo esse casal. Não tinha como não escrever um fic sobre eles.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Kiss

Ja ne!


	2. Conhecendo mais

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seu personagens não me pertence. Porque se não Naruto tinha percebido hinata antes. Rum!

 **Conversas**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

Acordei no outro dia animado para que a tarde chegasse para eu vê-la logo, mas ao me dar conta de aonde meus pensamentos estavam me levando, parei bruscamente. Eu não poderia confundir as coisas dessa forma! Isso não era justo com ela! Hinata é uma boa moça. É muito gentil, mas acima de tudo ela tem sentimentos por mim, e eu seria um ser repugnante se de alguma forma alimentasse alguma esperança, e depois acabasse com elas afirmando que não a amava. Não acho que depois disso ela conseguiria me perdoar ou sequer querer me ver! Eu já tinha perdido muitas pessoas que amava e que queria bem no decorrer da minha vida, não poderia perder mais alguém e muito menos de forma intencional.

A azulada merecia todo meu respeito e minha consideração. Tudo o que ela tinha feito por mim ainda era algo que não conseguia pensar sem me senti pasmo! Tanta renúncia e entrega justamente por mim!? Eu sempre a considerei uma mulher forte e tinha consciência que ela era bem mais do que os olhos podiam ver. E quando ela me apoiou no meu momento de maior fraqueza durante guerra, quando ninguém mais o fez, isso ficou mais do que claro. Quando era necessário ela assumia a liderança sem hesitar. Nem se eu vivesse mais uma vida eu conseguiria pagar minha divida de gratidão com ela.

Olhei meu apartamento e ele era o retrato puro de que um homem morava ali. Roupas espalhadas pelo chão, papeis, pergaminhos, copos e coisas que sequer deviam estar jogadas. Peguei a vassoura e umas sacolas de lixo e comecei a limpar o lugar que chamava de lar. Enquanto lavava o banheiro coloquei umas roupas com uns lençóis na maquina de lavar. Quando terminei tudo estava exausto e única coisa que pensava era como as mulheres conseguiam fazer aquilo todo dia. Era mais puxado do que um treinamento com kakashi-sensei! Joguei-me no sofá para recuperar o fôlego e assim que estava melhor foi preparar o ramen instantâneo para mim pro almoço.

Tirei um cochilo após o almoço e as 14:00h fui pro campo de treinamento. Aguardei sasuke por umas meia hora, mas ele não era de se atrasar então isso significava que ele não viria. O que será que sakura-chan estava aprontando para ele? Ainda era estranho para mim saber que os dois estavam juntos, apesar de que eram muitos discretos e quase não via demonstrações de afetos em público. Uma coisa que seria natural em qualquer casal normal, mas o teme era um caso a parte é a sakura-chan teria de lhe dar com a situação com muita paciência. **Uma grande contradição tratando-se da rosada se que saber!** Mas eu estava feliz pelos meus melhores amigos e tudo que eu desejava de coração é que fossem felizes!

Comecei meu treinamento de forma intensa aprimorando meu rasegan e quando acabei o campo estavam com árvores quebradas, buracos e destruição por todos os lados. O clima estava mais ameno o que indicava que o final da tarde estava se aproximando. Fui em direção ao meu apartamento tomei um banho, troquei de roupa e tomei um suco de caixa de laranja. A maioria das coisas que tinham na geladeira era compradas semi prontas, eu apenas precisava esquentar e comer. Se não fosse um ninja com certeza já teria um problema sobre má alimentação, mas por mais anos que tivessem passado morando sozinho não tinha aprendido a cozinhar.

Saí do apartamento tomando o cuidado de não encontrar o fã clube pelo o caminho, se elas descobrisse aonde ia todas as tardes não teria mais sossego! Vi as garotas na frente do Ichiraku conversando a minha espera. Antes eu ate teria ido nesse horário só que falta de privacidade me fez mudar completamente os horários. Perti dali antes que elas me percebessem e fui pro monumento, quando cheguei hinata ainda não estava. Sentei-me e fiquei aguardando enquanto pensava sobre que assunto falariamos? Tínhamos conversando no dia anterior sobre as coisas primordiais e já sabia tudo o que era necessário. Então me indaguei se aquilo daria certo, mas cuidei de expulsei esses pensamento, porque amigos sempre tem o que conversar.

—Konnichiwa naruto-kun!—Disse hinata sorrindo se sentando ao meu lado.

—Konnichiwa hinata.—Respondi.

—Desculpe a demora tive um pequeno contratempo no clã.— Explica ela pensativa.

—Algo serio?—Pergunto preocupado.

—Não, apenas a nii-chan me cercando para saber aonde iria uma hora dessas.—Comentou soltando uma pequena gargalhada.

Aquela era a primeira vez que eu a ouvia a sorrir de maneira tão espontânea! Foi incrível. Me fez sentir como se tivesse descoberto um segredo, afinal sabia tão pouco de hinata, e gostei.

—Você falou que vinha me encontrar?—Indago.

—Não! Acredite em mim ela jamais acharia que a gente só conversa. Ela pensaria que é um encontro e não me deixaria em paz!—Afirmou balançando a cabeça com reprovação.

—Entendo.—Digo desconfortável.

—Mas o importante é que consegui contorná-la!—dizer encerrando o assunto ao perceber meu desconforto—Como você está naruto-kun?— Quis saber interessada.

Aquela era a primeira que alguém se mostrava interessado por saber como estava, e aquilo me deixou um pouco surpreso. Meu bem-estar nunca tinha sido importante para ninguém, ao não ser é claro para ela.

—Hum... to bem.

—Que bom, mas quero que saiba que se um dia não estiver você pode vim recorrer a mim para ouvi-lo, aconselhá-lo ou para se distrair. Porque os verdadeiros amigos estão disponíveis quando precisamos.— Afirma ela seria.

—Arigatou.— Agradeço admirado.

Era um alivio saber que agora tinha alguém a quem poderia falar sobre minhas frustrações, meus sonhos e medos. Não que Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi-sensei não me ouvisse quando precisava. Mas existia algo em hinata que me fazia me sentir seguro.

—Tudo bem. Naruto-kun amanhã você vai querer conversar novamente comigo?—Perguntou.

—Se você quiser... Por que tem algum problema?—Interrogo.

—Não naruto-kun!—diz balançando os braços— É que fui informada que meu time vai sair para uma missão amanhã bem cedo e não acho que vamos voltar no mesmo dia.— Esclareceu.

—Tudo bem. Espero que a missão ocorra bem, tenha cuidado hai?— Peço serio a olhando.

—Não se preocupe naruto-kun vou ser cuidadosa!—Promete.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e logo depois mudamos de assunto e falo um pouco sobre mim e cada coisa que compartilho sobre meus gostos sua expressão não demonstra surpresa, e sim que já tinha conhecimento de tudo, mas por educação me deixou falar. E isso me faz refletir que hinata me conhece bem melhor do que deixa transparecer.

* * *

 **Nota:** Segundo Capítulo fresquinho.^^ Só avisando que a fica vai se passar sobre o ponto de vista do Naruto. Espero que goste :)

Até o próximo...

Bjs

Ja ne!


	3. Em pratos limpos

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Porque se Naruto fosse meu teria tido uma conversa dessa entre eles. ^^

 **Conversas**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

Estava sentado no chão da minha sala pensando em hinata e em como estava saindo sua missão. Torcendo acima tudo para que tudo tivesse ocorrendo bem! Após a guerra vi um lado protetor em mim crescer absurdamente, e por mais que tentasse me conter não podia e não queria, pois as palavras do neji tinham ficado no meu ser como tatuagem. "Naruto hinata-sama esta preparada para morrer por você. Então você tem mais de uma vida em suas mãos". Jamais iria quebrar esse compromisso! Não só pela memória de neji , como também por hinata que tanto tinha feito por mim. Eu já tinha feito uma promessa a mim mesmo que eu a protegeria de tudo e me recusava a falhar.

Eu sempre soube que se quisesse me tornar e ser digno de ser hokage eu teria manter minha palavra, e isso era um dos meus princípios mais fortes. À vontade do fogo que ardia em meu coração iria me impulsionar cada vez mais a evoluir e com a ajuda dos meus amigos sei conseguiria. kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei e Tsunade-baa-chan iriam me instruir e me ensinar o caminho certo, Sakura-chan me daria um cascudos quando fizesse besteira, teme iria me encher o saco para exercitar a pouca paciência que tenho, e hinata seria meu apoio meu ponto de equilíbrio. Como estaria saindo sua missão?

Olho pro pergaminho que tenho em mãos, mas estou distraído demais para estudar então os ponho na caixa em baixo da mesinha do centro da sala. A campainha toca e me levanto do chão e vou atender. Para minha surpresa era sasuke, aceno com a cabeça e abro espaço para que ele entre.

—Você esta doente?—Pergunta o teme ao entrar me analisando.

—Não. Por que a pergunta?—Indago confuso.

—Faz dois dias que você não vai ao meu apartamento. E você passa mais tempo lá do que **eu** que sou o **dono**.—Afirma com malícia.

—Baka isso não é verdade! E outra estive ocupado esses dias!—Exclamo ofendido.

Sua acusação era verdadeira, mas jamais iria admitir. Sei que lá no fundo tento recuperar os anos perdidos por causa de sua vingança sangrenta.

—Hum.

Fomos para a cozinha. Sasuke ficou próximo a janela olhando o movimento na rua e eu peguei uma garrafa de suco de uva e coloquei num copo para mim e pra ele. Ofereci e ele se sentou em minha frente na mesa. Vez outra o pegava olhando para mim, e aquilo me deixou desconfortável. Que diabos tinha no meu rosto para encarar tanto? Tomei todo o suco ignorando, mas ao perceber que continuava ao olhar encarei serio.

—Você vai falar o que ta te incomodando no meu rosto ou não teme?—Questiono.

Ele permanece em silêncio como se estivesse analisando as palavras que iria dizer, e aquilo me preocupou. Sasuke podia não ser uma das pessoas mais comunicativas, mas ele ponderar sobre um assunto me fez ter a certeza que algo estava muito errado!

—Naruto eu considero você não só meu amigo e sim como meu irmão, então eu preciso que você me fale uma coisa.— Começa ele pensativo.

Sou pego de surpresa por tal declaração e olho incrédulo para sasuke. A maioria do tempo era irritante de tão calado, mas lá estava ele em minha frente não só mostrando a importância que eu tinha em sua vida como querendo conversar. Não tinha cenário mais irreal que isso!

—Pela maneira que falou e algo muito serio, então pergunte logo o que você quer saber e acabe logo com isso!— Incentivo com o cenho franzido.

Ele se remexeu na cadeira desconfortável e após soltar um "tsc" aborrecido consigo mesmo me olhou determinado.

—Você ainda ama a sakura?—Pergunta tentando disfarçar a tensão.

—NANI? PORQUE DIABOS ESTA ME PERGUNTANDO ISSO!?— Rebato abismado me levantando da cadeira.

—Se você dizer que sim não vou te julgar! Nós vamos encontrar uma maneira de resolver essa situação.—Assegura.

—Sasuke não seja baka! Não sinto mais nada por sakura-chan, hoje ela não passa de uma amiga para mim!—afirmo mais ao ver sua expressão duvidosa me sento e suspiro—Desde que você foi embora e a sakura-chan ficou o aguardando eu sabia que não tinha mínima chance, então desisti! -afirmei exasperado—E quando os meses foram passando e eu não sentia mais meu coração bater rapidamente toda a vez que a gente se encontrava soube que não sentia mais nada, na verdade aquilo me fez questionar se um dia eu realmente a amei! Porque quando se ama a gente não desiste da pessoa e muito menos a esquece! Honestamente eu só comecei a gostar da sakura-chan por causa de você, por causa da nossa rivalidade e não queria perder mais isso para você. —Admito com uma certeza absoluta.

—Entendo.

—Jamais imaginei que você ia me fazer uma pergunta dessa.—Comento me sentindo ofendido.

—Desculpe, mas eu precisava saber naruto. Você, kakashi-sensei e sakura foram tudo o que me restou e não quero perder mais ninguém na minha vida. — Desabafa de maneira sincera arrancando surpresa novamente de mim.

—Sasuke você não vai mais perder ninguém! E mesmo se eu ainda gostasse da sakura-chan jamais iria me afastar de você! E como você me disse te considero meu irmão e nem uma mulher poderia destruir isso! Você é a minha família!.—Garanto tocando em seu ombro sorrindo.

—Arigatou dobe.—Agradece dando um sorriso de canto.

Tudo aquilo foi informação demais para eu absorver. Sasuke se sentia inseguro sobre sakura comigo? Quando eu tinha me tornado uma ameaça pro relacionamento deles? **Justamente eu!?** Olhei para ele que me olhava serio esperando para que eu continuasse o assunto. Que coisa estranha!

—Agora que tudo ficou resolvido quero que me explique o porquê disso dattebayo.—Peço.

—Porque faz dois anos que voltei e um ano que estou com sakura. Naruto todos os nossos amigos estão namorando ou em algum relacionamento, mas você sequer saiu com qualquer garota da aldeia ou do fã clube. Qualquer um pensa que o motivo que esta o impedindo de seguir em frente é a sakura.— Esclarece.

—Tsc! Quer dizer agora querer estar sozinho tem que se ter motivo!—Reclamo.

—Não sei.—Responde dando os ombros.

—Sasuke você esta feliz agora e completo com a sakura-chan mesmo que não admita! Eu quero encontrar alguém assim que possa dar um novo sentido a minha vida, alguém que eu possa amar e construir uma família como meus pais. Só que isso não vai acontecer se eu ficar com a primeira que aparecer.—Exponho.

—Aa.

—Bom fico feliz que o assunto tenha sido resolvido!—digo me levantando— E só por causa dessa sua idiotice vai ter que pagar meu almoço no Ichiraku!— Afirmo me espreguiçando.

Ele revira os olhos e solta um "baka" ao ficar em pé. Dou um sorriso malicioso e cheio de expectativa, mas ao ver minha expressão e ele logo declara que no máximo que vai pagar serão três tigela de ramen! Teme pão duro!

* * *

 **Nota** : Eu tinha que escrever que sobre esse assunto. Para que ninguém ficasse com dúvida sobre os sentimentos do loiro em relação a rosada. Sakura jamais seria outra coisa que não fosse amiga. Rum! Espero que tenha gostado :)

Até o próximo.

Kiss de algodão

Ja né!


	4. Festival

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Porque se Naruto fosse meu entenderia as coisas mais fácil. Porém se isso acontecesse ele não seria ele. Então melhor não! kkk

 **Conversas**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

Sakura-chan apareceu em minha casa acompanhada do teme, e pela expressão dele não estava nenhum pouco satisfeito! A rosada me explicou o motivo de sua visita e sasuke eu trocamos olhares cúmplices. Ela ia fazer compras e exigiu que fosse junto para me indicar uma melhor alimentação, ia negar mais ao ver elas estalando os punhos sabia que tinha duas opções: Ir pro supermercado ou pro hospital, optei pela primeira. Desde que o namoro se tornou serio com sasuke ela tomava conta do que ele comia, apesar de ser estressante ele não negava a ela esse prazer. No fundo o teme sabia que a rosada só agia assim porque o amava e gostava de cuidar dele, e por ser seu amigo também fazia isso por mim.

Era umas 9:30 da manha quando entramos no supermercado e para minha sorte tinha poucas pessoas naquele horário. Sakura pediu pra nos pegamos os carinhos enquanto ela tirava da bolsa uma caderneta com a lista de compras. Passamos pelo corredor dos "frios" e ela colocou peitos de frango, peixe e carne nos carinhos. No de hortifruitis maças, bananas e laranjas, já que o inverno estava para chegar e íamos precisar de vitamina c. Depois no "laticínio" iogurtes, leite e sucos naturais em garrafas. Enquanto os carinhos estavam se enchendo das compras ela explicava sobre a importância de cada coisa para alimentação. Se a sakura-chan não fosse medica cirurgiã poderia ser nutricionista disso não tinha duvida.

Depois que a lista tinha sido toda marcada e os carinhos estavam cheios fomos para o caixa. Tinha levado meu gama-chan com bastante dinheiro por causa das missões, mas que em alguns minutos ia estar quase vazia. Pagamos as compras e caixa colocou em grandes sacolas e nos entregou, ao saímos vi em cima da porta que o relógio marcava as 11:00h. Quando começamos a andar em direção aos nossos lares encontramos hinata falando com o kiba na rua, assim que ela nos viu se despediu do inuzuka e veio em nossa direção sorrindo.

—Ohayou.—Cumprimentou.

—Ohayou.—Respondemos.

—Dia de compras?—Constata a azulada olhando as sacolas.

—Hai. Se eu não trouxer esses dois para fazerem compras descentes só comem besteiras.—Reclama olhando pra gente.

—Vejo. Mas tenho certeza que naruto-kun e sasuke-kun não fazem por mal.—Nos defende achando graça.

—Tenho dúvidas a esse respeito!—revira os olhos— Nós mulheres temos mais cuidado com nossa alimentação por isso compramos mais coisas com baixa caloria, não e mesmo?—Indaga orgulhosa.

—Sobre a alimentação sim, mas eu nunca fiz compras sakura-chan.—Revela a azulada envergonhada.

—Nunca?—Interroga incrédula.

—Hai, no clã tem uma pessoa encarregada de deixar a dispensa sempre cheia.— Explica de forma acanhada colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

Olho para hinata e de repente visualizo sua vida além da vida ninja. Ela é a futura herdeira do clã de maior prestígio da aldeia e apesar de ser uma pessoa de influencia não e orgulhosa como os outros membros. Ao contrario a azulada é alguém simples e trata todos como iguais! Hinata seria a melhor líder que o clã teria, disso eu não tinha dúvida.

—Entendo.—diz constrangida—Mas deixa isso para lá! hinata ta sabendo do festival?—Pergunta sakura ao se recompor.

—Hai.

Olhei para sakura confuso e ela franze o cenho ao perceber de que não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando. Sasuke me explicou que era comemoração da reconstrução da aldeia e vitoria da guerra, então lembrei que o evento seria a noite. A rosada tinha comentado sobre isso no sábado, mas já era sexta-feira e tinha me esquecido totalmente!

—Hinata você quer ir comigo ao festival?—Convido ao perceber que estava bastante atrasado com o convite.

Ela olha boquiaberta e seus olhos correm nervosos por nós e depois volta normal. A azulada abaixa a cabeça enquanto mexe na franja do cabelo. Fico desconfiado de sua atitude anormal, mas aguardo a explicação.

—Não posso. —Disse ela por fim.

—Por quê? Você não vai hinata?— Pergunto decepcionado. Queria que ela fosse minha acompanhante.

—Não...—ela morde o lábio inferior—É que o kiba-kun me convidou antes, e eu aceitei pensando que você iria com sasuke-kun e a sakura-chan como você sempre costuma a fazer. —Explicou culpada.

Olhei para ela em silencio. Era verdade que sempre saía com eles, mas porque não tinha companhia antes, e agora que tinha hinata como amiga ela sempre estava nas minhas programações e não pude deixar de me sentir deixado de lado por ela. De uma forma estranha me senti traído.

—Tudo bem. —Digo automaticamente.

—Mas vamos nos ver a noite naruto-kun e podemos ficar todos juntos o que acha?—Sugere.

—Hai.

Sasuke me observava desconfiado eu dou de ombros. Não sei o que esta se passando pela cabeça dele, porém isso não me interessa. Hinata se despede da gente e vai embora nos deixando sozinhos num clima estranho. Dou uma torcida desconfortável e me despeço também, preciso ir para casa colocar as compras na geladeira antes que estrague. Quando chego ponho legumes, frutas e os congelados na geladeira e o resto na dispensa. Tinha feito tudo com meu pensamento em hinata com kiba. Poderia esta acontecendo algo que não sabia entre os dois? Seria aquilo um encontro? Porque ela tinha agido de forma tão nervosa? E a cima de tudo porque estava me importando com aquilo!? La estava eu confundindo as coisas outra vez!

Afastei quaisquer pensamentos inadequados e cuidei de fazer meu almoço, pois já ia dar 12:00h. Preparei uma omelete com umas verduras e suco de laranja e rapidamente comi. Lavei as louças e fui em direção ao meu quarto decidir que roupa usaria no evento, pois não usaria minha camisa preta de mangas longas e calça laranjada de rotina. Escolhi uma camisa branca de mangas longas uma lista grossa laranjada na direção do peitoral, calça preta e meus sapatos preto. A tarde passou de maneira lenta e tirei para estudar mais sobre a vila do redemoinho que minha okassan tinha vindo. Quando deu 18:00 tomei meu banho e coloquei minha roupa e aguardei meus amigos que tinham combinado de passar em casa para irmos juntos.

Dez minutos depois ouvi batidas na porta e fui atender, eram eles. Sasuke usava uma camisa azul de mangas longas, calça preta e sapatos da mesma cor. Sakura usava um kimono branco com umas cerejeiras desenhadas por todas as partes uma faixa da mesma cor e sandálias, seu cabelo estava preso e seu rosto bem maquiado. Sakura-chan parecia um bibelô de tão bonita! Sasuke seria o maior dos estúpidos se perdesse ela algum dia.

—Sakura-chan você esta linda dattebayo!- Elogiou.

—Arigatou.- Agradece corada.

—Nani?—digo ao perceber a cara rabugenta de sasuke—Alguém tem que elogiar! Se você não faz outro homem faz no seu lugar.- Afirmo provocativo.

—Tsc.

Sakura fica com rosto em chamas. Sasuke a observa com cuidado e naquele momento tenho certeza que antes que a noite o termine ele vai elogiá-la! Saímos da casa e andamos um ao lado do outro enquanto conversamos. Olho os dois agindo de maneira casual e reflito se sakura-chan não se importa do teme não lhe der o braço para ela ou andar de mãos dadas. Quando nos aproximamos do cento da vila avistamos as pessoas chegando aos poucos, e por onde passamos os olhares masculinos e de pura admiração para a rosada. Olho para sasuke com a cara de que _eu te avisei_ , e ele me fuzila em resposta. Sorriu travesso e antes que possa fazer um comentário malicioso ele pega a mão de sakura e segura provocando surpresa em nós dois. E com um olhar assassino desafia a qualquer outro homem olhar pra ela depois disso. Dou um sorriso satisfeito e penso que o teme só precisa de um pouco de pressão para reagir.

Quando chegamos ao local vemos barracas e tendas por todos os lados vendendo comidas, doces, bebidas e jogos. O evento estava acontecendo numa praça que tinha sido feito bem na meio da vila. Iluminarias colorida com bandeiras com todas as nações ninjas estava pendurada sobre fios acima. Fomos em direção a uma roda de pessoas que estavam assistindo uma apresentação de gueixas dançando com seus leques em perfeita sincronia. Seus movimentos graciosos e precisos arrancavam palmas e elogios da multidão. Cumprimentei os moradores que falou comigo e as garotas vieram até mim, mas sem deixar espaço para que elas permanecessem com a gente. Olho em volta da multidão em busca de qualquer sinal de hinata, mas não a encontro e isso me irrita um pouco.

—Esta procurando a hinata naruto?- Pergunta sasuke me analisando.

—Hai, ela disse que nós poderíamos ficar juntos. —Justifico sem entender porque fiquei na defensiva.

—Aa, mas se kiba quiser ficar com ela _apenas_?—Questiona algo que não tinha pensado.

—Não fale besteira sasuke-kun, hinata-chan e kiba são só amigos!— Assegura sakura.

—Hum.

Tento me manter entretido na conversa com sakura-chan para não pensar nas insinuações do teme, mas as dúvidas começam a crescer dentro de mim. Então de repente eu a vejo acompanhada de kiba vindo em nossa direção dando um aceno com a mão. Ela esta vestindo um kimono amarelo com uma faixa branca na cintura com sandálias na mesma cor, e o cabelo preso. Assim como sakura hinata esta linda. Ela nos cumprimenta com kiba e quando se aproxima de mim a elogio. Após uma breve conversa vamos todos para área que tem uma grande árvore com banco em madeira em volta dela formando um quadrado. Sentamos na ordem de sasuke, sakura, eu, hinata e kiba e começamos a conversar e em pouco tempo chega Ino com Sai.

As garotas falavam sobre a ornamentação com admiração, eu fiquei ouvindo com meus amigos entediados sobre o assunto. Uma brisa veio sobre nós e senti o perfume de hinata só que era diferente do que ela costuma a usar comigo, o cheiro era e jasmim, e então vendo onde tinha chegado me censurei por notar que ela tinha mudado de perfume. Meia hora depois quando todos nos levantamos para ir comer uma mulher de kimono amarelo e cabelo preto veio em nossa direção sorridente. Ela se aproximou nos cumprimentou e abraçando o kiba depositou um beijo na boca. Olhei sem entender aquela cena e vi que hinata sorria ao ver os dois juntos, aquilo de maneira alguma tinha a surpreendido o que me fez chegar à conclusão que não era a primeira vez que ela tinha presenciado.

—Quem é ela?- Pergunto sussurrando ao ouvido de hinata.

—Você não a conhece?—indaga um pouco surpresa.

—Não.

—É a namorada do kiba-kun.—Esclarece.

—Eu falei que eles eram só amigos! —Comentou a rosada vitoriosa.

—Estavam pensando que kiba-kun e eu estávamos juntos? Kami! Ele como um irmão pra mim. —Disse incrédula.

—Coisa de homens hinata-chan é melhor deixa para lá.—Explicou sakura revirando os olhos.

—Hina arigatou por acompanhar o kiba-kun- Agradeceu a mulher segurando seu braço- Deixei claro que você era a única que ela podia trazer, já que você e de minha total confiança! —Argumentou divertida.

—Asumi arigatou, mas você tem que controlar mais o seu ciúme! —Advertiu a azulada.

—Hai hai.—Responde asumi, mas por educação do que dando certeza que cumpriria sua palavra.

Hinata nos apresenta e depois que ela se afasta explica que os dois estavam namorando há uns oito meses, mas a morena ainda estava insegura e morria de ciúmes dele. Ouvi tudo aquilo aliviado e desgostoso ao mesmo tempo. Hinata e kiba eram só amigos e isso era bom, mas kiba tinha conseguido uma namorada na minha frente o que significava que sempre que aquele cachorro tivesse a oportunidade ia se exaltar! Deixando o assunto de lado fomos em direção a uma barraca que estava fritando uns grelhados na hora. Sentamos nas mesas postas a frente e depois de fazermos os pedidos aguardamos. Depois de uns vinte minutos uma moça trouxe a comida e ela estava deliciosa.

Os fogos começaram e multidão cada vez chegava tornando o lugar apertado e difícil de ver. Hinata olhou desanimada para mim e tive que fazer algo. Procurei algum lugar onde poderíamos assistir sem a aglomeração, mas a praça tinha sido totalmente tomada pelos moradores. Suspiro e de repente uma ideia surge em minha cabeça, hinata como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos confirma com a cabeça, se aproxima e pega minha mão. Em alguns segundo apenas uma fumaça fica nosso lugar e aparecemos no monumento onde assistimos tudo com uma visão privilegiada.

* * *

 **Nota** : Eu amo festivais. Não consigo ficar sem escrever sobre ele. Naruto com ciúmes da hinata... :3 Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo :)

Até o próximo.

Bjs

Ja ne!


	5. Kurama

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Porque se Naruto fosse meu teria mais diálogos com kurama.

 **Conversas**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

Sakura-chan apareceu em minha casa acompanhada do teme, e pela expressão dele não estava nenhum pouco satisfeito! A rosada me explicou o motivo de sua visita e sasuke eu trocamos olhares cúmplices. Ela ia fazer compras e exigiu que fosse junto para me indicar uma melhor alimentação, ia negar mais ao ver elas estalando os punhos sabia que tinha duas opções: Ir pro supermercado ou pro hospital, optei pela primeira. Desde que o namoro se tornou serio com sasuke ela tomava conta do que ele comia, apesar de ser estressante ele não negava a ela esse prazer. No fundo o teme sabia que a rosada só agia assim porque o amava e gostava de cuidar dele, e por ser seu amigo também fazia isso por mim.

Era umas 9:30 da manha quando entramos no supermercado e para minha sorte tinha poucas pessoas naquele horário. Sakura pediu pra nos pegamos os carinhos enquanto ela tirava da bolsa uma caderneta com a lista de compras. Passamos pelo corredor dos "frios" e ela colocou peitos de frango, peixe e carne nos carinhos. No de hortifruitis maças, bananas e laranjas, já que o inverno estava para chegar e íamos precisar de vitamina c. Depois no "laticínio" iogurtes, leite e sucos naturais em garrafas. Enquanto os carinhos estavam se enchendo das compras ela explicava sobre a importância de cada coisa para alimentação. Se a sakura-chan não fosse medica cirurgiã poderia ser nutricionista disso não tinha duvida.

Depois que a lista tinha sido toda marcada e os carinhos estavam cheios fomos para o caixa. Tinha levado meu gama-chan com bastante dinheiro por causa das missões, mas que em alguns minutos ia estar quase vazia. Pagamos as compras e caixa colocou em grandes sacolas e nos entregou, ao saímos vi em cima da porta que o relógio marcava as 11:00h. Quando começamos a andar em direção aos nossos lares encontramos hinata falando com o kiba na rua, assim que ela nos viu se despediu do inuzuka e veio em nossa direção sorrindo.

—Ohayou.—Cumprimentou.

—Ohayou.—Respondemos.

—Dia de compras?—Constata a azulada olhando as sacolas.

—Hai. Se eu não trouxer esses dois para fazerem compras descentes só comem besteiras.—Reclama olhando pra gente.

—Vejo. Mas tenho certeza que naruto-kun e sasuke-kun não fazem por mal.—Nos defende achando graça.

—Tenho dúvidas a esse respeito!—revira os olhos— Nós mulheres temos mais cuidado com nossa alimentação por isso compramos mais coisas com baixa caloria, não e mesmo?—Indaga orgulhosa.

—Sobre a alimentação sim, mas eu nunca fiz compras sakura-chan.—Revela a azulada envergonhada.

—Nunca?—Interroga incrédula.

—Hai, no clã tem uma pessoa encarregada de deixar a dispensa sempre cheia.— Explica de forma acanhada colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

Olho para hinata e de repente visualizo sua vida além da vida ninja. Ela é a futura herdeira do clã de maior prestígio da aldeia e apesar de ser uma pessoa de influencia não e orgulhosa como os outros membros. Ao contrario a azulada é alguém simples e trata todos como iguais! Hinata seria a melhor líder que o clã teria, disso eu não tinha dúvida.

—Entendo.—diz constrangida—Mas deixa isso para lá! hinata ta sabendo do festival?—Pergunta sakura ao se recompor.

—Hai.

Olhei para sakura confuso e ela franze o cenho ao perceber de que não tinha ideia do que ela estava falando. Sasuke me explicou que era comemoração da reconstrução da aldeia e vitoria da guerra, então lembrei que o evento seria a noite. A rosada tinha comentado sobre isso no sábado, mas já era sexta-feira e tinha me esquecido totalmente!

—Hinata você quer ir comigo ao festival?—Convido ao perceber que estava bastante atrasado com o convite.

Ela olha boquiaberta e seus olhos correm nervosos por nós e depois volta normal. A azulada abaixa a cabeça enquanto mexe na franja do cabelo. Fico desconfiado de sua atitude anormal, mas aguardo a explicação.

—Não posso. —Disse ela por fim.

—Por quê? Você não vai hinata?— Pergunto decepcionado. Queria que ela fosse minha acompanhante.

—Não...—ela morde o lábio inferior—É que o kiba-kun me convidou antes, e eu aceitei pensando que você iria com sasuke-kun e a sakura-chan como você sempre costuma a fazer. —Explicou culpada.

Olhei para ela em silencio. Era verdade que sempre saía com eles, mas porque não tinha companhia antes, e agora que tinha hinata como amiga ela sempre estava nas minhas programações e não pude deixar de me sentir deixado de lado por ela. De uma forma estranha me senti traído.

—Tudo bem. —Digo automaticamente.

—Mas vamos nos ver a noite naruto-kun e podemos ficar todos juntos o que acha?—Sugere.

—Hai.

Sasuke me observava desconfiado eu dou de ombros. Não sei o que esta se passando pela cabeça dele, porém isso não me interessa. Hinata se despede da gente e vai embora nos deixando sozinhos num clima estranho. Dou uma torcida desconfortável e me despeço também, preciso ir para casa colocar as compras na geladeira antes que estrague. Quando chego ponho legumes, frutas e os congelados na geladeira e o resto na dispensa. Tinha feito tudo com meu pensamento em hinata com kiba. Poderia esta acontecendo algo que não sabia entre os dois? Seria aquilo um encontro? Porque ela tinha agido de forma tão nervosa? E a cima de tudo porque estava me importando com aquilo!? La estava eu confundindo as coisas outra vez!

Afastei quaisquer pensamentos inadequados e cuidei de fazer meu almoço, pois já ia dar 12:00h. Preparei uma omelete com umas verduras e suco de laranja e rapidamente comi. Lavei as louças e fui em direção ao meu quarto decidir que roupa usaria no evento, pois não usaria minha camisa preta de mangas longas e calça laranjada de rotina. Escolhi uma camisa branca de mangas longas uma lista grossa laranjada na direção do peitoral, calça preta e meus sapatos preto. A tarde passou de maneira lenta e tirei para estudar mais sobre a vila do redemoinho que minha okassan tinha vindo. Quando deu 18:00 tomei meu banho e coloquei minha roupa e aguardei meus amigos que tinham combinado de passar em casa para irmos juntos.

Dez minutos depois ouvi batidas na porta e fui atender, eram eles. Sasuke usava uma camisa azul de mangas longas, calça preta e sapatos da mesma cor. Sakura usava um kimono branco com umas cerejeiras desenhadas por todas as partes uma faixa da mesma cor e sandálias, seu cabelo estava preso e seu rosto bem maquiado. Sakura-chan parecia um bibelô de tão bonita! Sasuke seria o maior dos estúpidos se perdesse ela algum dia.

—Sakura-chan você esta linda dattebayo!- Elogiou.

—Arigatou.- Agradece corada.

—Nani?—digo ao perceber a cara rabugenta de sasuke—Alguém tem que elogiar! Se você não faz outro homem faz no seu lugar.- Afirmo provocativo.

—Tsc.

Sakura fica com rosto em chamas. Sasuke a observa com cuidado e naquele momento tenho certeza que antes que a noite o termine ele vai elogiá-la! Saímos da casa e andamos um ao lado do outro enquanto conversamos. Olho os dois agindo de maneira casual e reflito se sakura-chan não se importa do teme não lhe der o braço para ela ou andar de mãos dadas. Quando nos aproximamos do cento da vila avistamos as pessoas chegando aos poucos, e por onde passamos os olhares masculinos e de pura admiração para a rosada. Olho para sasuke com a cara de que _eu te avisei_ , e ele me fuzila em resposta. Sorriu travesso e antes que possa fazer um comentário malicioso ele pega a mão de sakura e segura provocando surpresa em nós dois. E com um olhar assassino desafia a qualquer outro homem olhar pra ela depois disso. Dou um sorriso satisfeito e penso que o teme só precisa de um pouco de pressão para reagir.

Quando chegamos ao local vemos barracas e tendas por todos os lados vendendo comidas, doces, bebidas e jogos. O evento estava acontecendo numa praça que tinha sido feito bem na meio da vila. Iluminarias colorida com bandeiras com todas as nações ninjas estava pendurada sobre fios acima. Fomos em direção a uma roda de pessoas que estavam assistindo uma apresentação de gueixas dançando com seus leques em perfeita sincronia. Seus movimentos graciosos e precisos arrancavam palmas e elogios da multidão. Cumprimentei os moradores que falou comigo e as garotas vieram até mim, mas sem deixar espaço para que elas permanecessem com a gente. Olho em volta da multidão em busca de qualquer sinal de hinata, mas não a encontro e isso me irrita um pouco.

—Esta procurando a hinata naruto?- Pergunta sasuke me analisando.

—Hai, ela disse que nós poderíamos ficar juntos. —Justifico sem entender porque fiquei na defensiva.

—Aa, mas se kiba quiser ficar com ela _apenas_?—Questiona algo que não tinha pensado.

—Não fale besteira sasuke-kun, hinata-chan e kiba são só amigos!— Assegura sakura.

—Hum.

Tento me manter entretido na conversa com sakura-chan para não pensar nas insinuações do teme, mas as dúvidas começam a crescer dentro de mim. Então de repente eu a vejo acompanhada de kiba vindo em nossa direção dando um aceno com a mão. Ela esta vestindo um kimono amarelo com uma faixa branca na cintura com sandálias na mesma cor, e o cabelo preso. Assim como sakura hinata esta linda. Ela nos cumprimenta com kiba e quando se aproxima de mim a elogio. Após uma breve conversa vamos todos para área que tem uma grande árvore com banco em madeira em volta dela formando um quadrado. Sentamos na ordem de sasuke, sakura, eu, hinata e kiba e começamos a conversar e em pouco tempo chega Ino com Sai.

As garotas falavam sobre a ornamentação com admiração, eu fiquei ouvindo com meus amigos entediados sobre o assunto. Uma brisa veio sobre nós e senti o perfume de hinata só que era diferente do que ela costuma a usar comigo, o cheiro era e jasmim, e então vendo onde tinha chegado me censurei por notar que ela tinha mudado de perfume. Meia hora depois quando todos nos levantamos para ir comer uma mulher de kimono amarelo e cabelo preto veio em nossa direção sorridente. Ela se aproximou nos cumprimentou e abraçando o kiba depositou um beijo na boca. Olhei sem entender aquela cena e vi que hinata sorria ao ver os dois juntos, aquilo de maneira alguma tinha a surpreendido o que me fez chegar à conclusão que não era a primeira vez que ela tinha presenciado.

—Quem é ela?- Pergunto sussurrando ao ouvido de hinata.

—Você não a conhece?—indaga um pouco surpresa.

—Não.

—É a namorada do kiba-kun.—Esclarece.

—Eu falei que eles eram só amigos! —Comentou a rosada vitoriosa.

—Estavam pensando que kiba-kun e eu estávamos juntos? Kami! Ele como um irmão pra mim. —Disse incrédula.

—Coisa de homens hinata-chan é melhor deixa para lá.—Explicou sakura revirando os olhos.

—Hina arigatou por acompanhar o kiba-kun- Agradeceu a mulher segurando seu braço- Deixei claro que você era a única que ela podia trazer, já que você e de minha total confiança! —Argumentou divertida.

—Asumi arigatou, mas você tem que controlar mais o seu ciúme! —Advertiu a azulada.

—Hai hai.—Responde asumi, mas por educação do que dando certeza que cumpriria sua palavra.

Hinata nos apresenta e depois que ela se afasta explica que os dois estavam namorando há uns oito meses, mas a morena ainda estava insegura e morria de ciúmes dele. Ouvi tudo aquilo aliviado e desgostoso ao mesmo tempo. Hinata e kiba eram só amigos e isso era bom, mas kiba tinha conseguido uma namorada na minha frente o que significava que sempre que aquele cachorro tivesse a oportunidade ia se exaltar! Deixando o assunto de lado fomos em direção a uma barraca que estava fritando uns grelhados na hora. Sentamos nas mesas postas a frente e depois de fazermos os pedidos aguardamos. Depois de uns vinte minutos uma moça trouxe a comida e ela estava deliciosa.

Os fogos começaram e multidão cada vez chegava tornando o lugar apertado e difícil de ver. Hinata olhou desanimada para mim e tive que fazer algo. Procurei algum lugar onde poderíamos assistir sem a aglomeração, mas a praça tinha sido totalmente tomada pelos moradores. Suspiro e de repente uma ideia surge em minha cabeça, hinata como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos confirma com a cabeça, se aproxima e pega minha mão. Em alguns segundo apenas uma fumaça fica nosso lugar e aparecemos no monumento onde assistimos tudo com uma visão privilegiada.

 **Nota** : Minna a fic e minha então ela não vai seguir manga/anime. Você perceberam ao ver que kurama não permaneceu dentro de Naruto. ;) Gosto muitos da conversas entre eles. Não podia

Hinata e eu estamos sentados no monumento conversando. Já fazia três meses durante os dias semanais quando não estava em missão que nos encontravam sempre esse horário. Tinha saído há alguns dias atrás com meu time em uma missão achando que iria durar uma semana, mas para nossa sorte os mercenários nos atacaram facilitando nossa procura. Pela manhã tínhamos chegado à aldeia exaustos, mas com a missão concluída! Estava feliz em saber que o nosso time estava cada vez mais em sintonia e nossa evolução era sentida nas missões sempre concluídas com sucesso. Kakashi-sensei se mostrava muito orgulhoso de ver o time 7 que ele havia treinando se tornando uns dos melhores de konoha.

Minha vida tinha mudado tanto que para mim ainda existia um pequeno medo de tudo não passar de um cruel genjustsu. Ainda ser odiado pelos moradores, viver na solidão, sasuke meu inimigo e ser alvo da Akatsuki. No entanto nem uma ilusão poderia ser tão perfeita a esse ponto! E qualquer sombra de dúvida era tirada quando algum morador com um grande sorriso me cumprimentava, o reconhecimento por todos, as minhas disputas de rivalidade com o teme e acima de tudo a paz sentida no ar. E também havia hinata que cada dia que conhecia mais me encantava.

—Naruto-kun posso te fazer uma pergunta?—Pede.

—Hai, pergunte o que quiser!—Afirmo.

—Como é agora sem a kyuubi selada em você? Quer dizer você podia ouvi-la antes?—Interroga curiosa.

—Agora? Hum... silencioso. - digo dando uma risada- não que ela fosse de conversar muito antes! Kurama é igual ao teme ran-zin-za!—Debocho.

—É mesmo?!—Exclama surpresa.

—Hai.—de repente uma ideia— Hinata você gostaria de conhecê-la pessoalmente?—Interrogo.

—A raposa? Quer dizer kurama?—Pergunta incrédula.

—Claro dattebayo! Ele é rabugento a maioria do tempo, mas é legal. Então você quer?—Repito.

Ela pensar, mas posso ver que sua expressão demonstrar dúvida sobre convite. Eu entendia afinal era uma besta muito poderosa que poderia matá-la facilmente, se eu não estivesse por perto é claro.

— não vai te machucar eu juro pela minha vida!— garanto.

—Então vamos.—Concorda ficando de pé.

Me levanto, em seguida começamos a andar em direção ao final da aldeia. Escolhi o caminho menos movimentado, pois não poderia correr o risco de alguém nos ver, pois o local para onde estávamos indo era secreto. Assim que nos aproximamos do local paramos em frente ao muro da aldeia e ela olhou confusa. E em poucos segundos dois anbu aparecem pronto para nos interceptar, mas ao ver que sou eu eles param. Questiona-me sobre hinata e explico que ela iria comigo e eles tentam me fazer mudar de ideia dizendo que aquilo era perigoso, porém os ignoro afirmando que ninguém conhece mais kurama do que eu! E eles se vão, mas antes deixam claro que se algo acontecesse seria de minha total responsabilidade.

—Relaxa eu conheço kurama melhor do que qualquer um!—afirmo e ela confirma com a cabeça—Você vê esse muro não é mesmo? Na verdade isso é apenas uma ilusão! E um jutsu que kurama me ensinou para manter as pessoas longes, como falei ele não e muito sociável.—dou uma risada—Desse suposto muro para frente ainda se encontramos nos domínios da nossa vila, no entanto poucas pessoas sabem isso.—Revelo enquanto ela olha admirada.

Faço os símbolos com as mãos e ao concentrar chacra na mão toco no muro e uma porta enorme de madeira aparece e se abre, e assim que adentramos toco novamente e ela se fecha. Começamos a andar por uma floresta bem escura e densa, como eu conhecia melhor o lugar segurei a mão de hinata. O lugar tinha o cheiro tão natural de mato, terra e ar puro. Entro no modo senin em busca da raposa e a encontro mais a frente descansando como já imaginava, desfaço o jutsu e vejo hinata olhando de forma curiosa e dou de ombros.

—Naruto-kun, sakura-chan e sasuke-kun já vieram aqui?—Pergunta atrás de mim.

—Não. Sakura-chan tem medo e vamos dizer que o teme não seria bem-vindo aqui. —Afirmo malicioso.

—Porque ele tentou controlá-la não e mesmo Presumi de forma sábia.

—Hai.

Assim que a floresta se torna menos densa avistamos um enorme campo todo coberto por um gramado e um lago próximo. Vemos a raposa dormindo sobre as patas de frente para gente.

—KURAMA!—Grito animado.

Se existe uma coisa que o deixa com ódio supremo e quando chego dessa forma escandalosa! Posso sentir a áurea assassina crescendo nele assim que solta um rosnado. Dou um sorriso satisfeito, afinal adoro testa sua paciência.

—Na-ru-to!- rosna- Cala essa tua maldita boca e me deixa dormir!—Exclama irritado me ignorando.

—Falei! Igualzinho ao teme. —Comentei no ouvido da azulada fazendo-a rir.

O som da risada da azulada chama atenção de Kurama e um olho apenas se abre em busca do intruso, e assim que localiza hinata sua expressão ficou mais irritada.

—Naruto quantas vezes vou ter que falar para não trazer ninguém aqui?—Reclama.

—Raposa estúpida você nunca falou isso!—Rebato com um sorriso presunçoso.

—Tsc! Não pensei que precisasse falar isso baka!—responde— Quem é ela?—Questiona.

Olho para hinata preocupado em busca de nervosismo ou medo, mas encontro apenas admiração.

—Hyuuga Hinata. —Apresentasse curvando-se.

—Hyuuga? Você é filha de Hiashi?—ela confirma— Seu pai era bastante arrogante quando moleque.—Comenta.

Ela fica em silencio e seu rosto esquenta de forma visível. Assim que a raposa percebe cai na gargalhada fazendo hinata ficar mais envergonhada ainda. Reclamo de sua atitude inconveniente e ele volta a ficar irritado. De repente kurama fica com a expressão impassível e olha de forma analítica hinata e aquilo me alarma. Ele iria atacá-la? Seguro sua mão com força pronto a defendê-la se fosse necessário. Odiaria ter de lutar, mas nunca permitiria que ele a machucasse, antes disso teria que me matar!

—Você não tem medo que eu te faça em pedaços?— Questiona mostrando os dentes afiados.

—Não.—Responde calma.

—Não? Porque não?—Diz soltando um sorriso debochado.

—Naruto-kun me garantiu que você não me faria mal.— Explicou me olhando.

—E você acredita nesse kagi?—Zomba.

—Com a minha vida!—Declara.

Olho para ela surpresa e um rubor inevitável surgi no meu rosto. Eu não apenas tinha absoluta certeza que ela me confiava sua vida, como estava mais do que disposta a sacrificá-la por minha causa. Desviei os olhos e kurama me olhou compreensivo, pois ele tinha presenciado também a extrema prova de amor dela e sentido todo meu ódio quando vi o seu sangue escorrer no chão.

—Então você é namorada do kagi?—Indaga avaliando nossas mãos ainda juntas.

—Não.—Respondo soltando a mão dela ao perceber que tinha continuando a segura quando não havia mais necessidade.

—Tsc uma pena! Mas o naruto é burro demais para conseguir uma namorada.—Debocha soltando uma risada.

—MALDITO!

Começamos uma discussão calorosa em poucos minutos e hinata olha de forma atônica pra gente e ri da situação. Ela intercede dizendo que aquilo não daria em nada e eu concordo mesmo ainda com ódio! Sentamos no gramado e peço a kurama para falar como era sua vida antes e ele começa a contar mesmo um pouco contrariado. Hinata e eu ficamos o tempo todo em silencio prestando atenção em sua historia com muito interesse, porque poucos teriam essa sorte. A tarde passou de uma maneira muito rápida e agradável e logo tivemos que anunciar nossa partida.

* * *

E de maneira surpreendente quando já íamos começar a ir embora a raposa pergunta para hinata se ela voltaria para visitá-lo e ela sorrindo afirma que sim. Olhei para aquela cena atordoado! Já que aquilo era mais do que uma prova clara que ele havia gostado da azulada e queria que ela se tornasse próxima. Kurama queria hinata como amiga? Enquanto estávamos indo pela floresta conversando sobre a tarde, ela se mostrava muito feliz e agradecia por sida apresentada a raposa. Hinata é muito gentil. Então é claro que ele queria! Pessoas assim são raras de se encontrar, até ele tinha percebido isso. ficar sem escrever sobre ambos. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo :)

Até o próximo.

Bjs

Ja ne!


	6. Ilhados

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Porque se Naruto haveria momentos mais kawais.

 **Conversas**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

Estávamos completando cinco meses que a gente se via todos os dias ao fim da tarde. Nossa conversas se tornaram mais intimas e fique sabendo um pouco mais da vida pessoal de hinata e das pressões que o clã exercia sobre ela. A azulada falava das coisas com uma naturalidade que ao meu vê era um abuso, mas essa era vida que ela conhecia desde nasceu e para ela toda aquela pressão psicológica era apenas mais uma coisa que ela tinha lhe dar no seu cotidiano. As vezes odiava o fato dela pertence a um clã e eu não ter poder algum para ajudá-la, ao não ser ficar ao seu lado e lhe apoiar esperando que isso fosse o suficiente. Ela sempre afirmava que era.

Tentava ao máximo me manter calado quando ela relatava sobre sua vida no seu lar, mas tinha coisas que não conseguia tolerar! O machismo evidente que os anciões tinham sobre ela era algo revoltante e a insatisfação que eles sentiam por ela ter nascido mulher fazia eu os odiar! Ser homem ou mulher não faz mínima diferença, e sim determinação para ser um bom líder. E hinata ama seu clã e quer ser motivo de orgulho para eles e para neji mais do que tudo. Há tantas expectativas sobre ela que no fundo eu temo que ela seja levada pelas exigências do clã e faça sacrifícios além de suas forças.

Nos encontramos no monumento mais sabíamos que não daria para conversar muito, pois o céu estava carregado de nuvens negras, dando a impressão que era mais tarde do que parecia. E quando não passou mais do que 15 minutos de conversa a chuva caiu com toda a força sobre nós, peguei sua mão para nos transportar pro centro da vila para irmos pra nossas casas, mas enxurrada tornava difícil nossa partida, então nos abrigamos em uma pequena barraca esperando que a chuva recuasse, mas ela só aumentava cada vez mais começando a molhar o local.

—Você esta com frio.— Observo preocupado.

—Hai.— Admiti esfregando as mãos.

Não tinha como permanecer ali, então sugeri que poderia nos transportar pro meu apartamento até a chuva diminuir e ela concordou. Assim que aparecemos na porta abrir com rapidez e deixamos os sapatos na entrada. Corri em busca de toalhas e dei uma para ela se enxugar, mas sua roupa estava maior parte encharcada e sabia que se ela permanecesse daquela maneira iria adoecer, então fui ao meu quarto peguei uma camisa com short para ela colocar enquanto botaria as dela na secadora. Ela hesitou no começo, mas depois concorda e foi ao banheiro se trocar e eu fui pro meu quarto colocar roupas secas.

Assim que me troco vou em direção a cozinha preparar um chá verde para gente e ela aparece na porta extremante envergonhada. Sei que a ultima coisa que ela quer e que eu a analise, mas meus olhos correm por seu corpo de forma inconsciente. As roupas estão um pouco folgada como era esperado e de uma forma irônica deixa suas curvas ainda mais evidentes realçando a cintura fina e o busto avantajado. Hinata tem um corpo perfeito. E antes que meu pensamento ultrapasse o limite imposto por mim mesmo a messes atrás, pego as roupas de sua mão e vou em direção a área de serviço e ponho na secadora.

Depois que retorno para cozinha e peço que ela se sente na cadeira enquanto o chá esta aprontando, e menos de três minutos nos sirvo e começamos a conversar sobre o tempo feio que esta lá fora. Hinata se mostra preocupada porque não pode demorar, pois o pai pode mandar alguém atrás dela e se encontrasse em meu apartamento usando minha roupa isso não ia acabar nada bem. Aquilo também me preocupou, mas ela e eu sabíamos que não estava acontecendo nada do que pudéssemos nos envergonhar, então pedi que relaxasse e ela o fez. Ela sempre confiava quando eu dizia que tudo ficaria bem.

Assim que acabamos de beber o chá a convido para ir para sala. Para manter uma distância segura sentamos um em cada sofá, não queria tornar aquilo mais estranho para ela do que já estava! Mesmo que hinata e eu nos esforçássemos para nossa amizade ser sincera vez ou outra um clima tenso se formava. Ela se remexe no sofá e esfrega os braços tentando afastar o frio pergunto se algo para se encobrir e ela agradece. Me levanto e vou ao meu quarto e no guarda-roupa na área de cima pego um cobertor e volto para sala e ponho sobre seus ombros e agradece novamente.

A chuva começa a ficar mais forte tornando o clima mais frio, e em minutos ela esta tremendo novamente. Não aguentando mais aquela situação peço que ela se levante e ela obedece, me sento no seu lugar e pego a sua mão trazendo para se sentar entre minhas pernas. Ela cora, mas explico que com o calor do meu corpo perto do seu vai fazer o frio passar, e ela cede de forma incerta. Era visível seu desconforto com toda essa intimidade, mas eu também não ficava atrás! Em todos esses anos o maior o contato que já tinha tido com outra pessoa tinha sido um abraço!

—Isso é um álbum de fotos naruto-kun?—Perguntou ela apontando o álbum em cima da mesinha em nossa frente.

—Hai, dos meus pais. —Explico passando a mão na capa com carinho.

—Posso ver naruto-kun?—Pede.

—Claro.—Afirmo colocando o álbum em suas mãos.

Ela começa a folhear as folhas enquanto admira as fotos. Ela parou na quarta foto que tinha meus pais no parque sentados em um banco com 19 anos e abaixo escrito "primeiro encontro". A seguinte mostrava os dois em frente ao cinema na fila da bilheteria e abaixo "segundo encontro". Ela vai olhando com interesse cada uma quando para na nona que os mostrava com uns amigos em uma mesa de restaurante felizes e abaixo "jantar de noivado". Ela parou na ultima que okassan sentada no sofá grávida e outosan beijando a barriga enquanto ela sorria.

—Eles estavam tão felizes por causa de você naruto-kun.—Comentou sorrindo.

—Hai, pena que a felicidade durou tão pouco. —Afirmo entristecido.

—Eu sinto muito naruto-kun.— Lamenta me olhando nos olhos.

Os olhos perolados de hinata eram como uma linda lua cheia que jamais tinha notado com interesse, e a compaixão que eles transmitiam os cintilava tornando a coisa mais linda que já tinha encontrado. Eu agradeci por ela se importar e antes que pudesse me frear beijei sua testa, seu rosto demonstrou surpresa, no entanto não me questionou ou perguntou o porquê daquilo. Ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada e ficamos ali em silêncio ouvindo o som da chuva cair no telhado.

—Naruto-kun?—Chamou.

—Hai.

—Sabe estava pensando em uma coisa não sei se vai parecer besteira, mas acho que agora sei porque você gosta da cor laranja. —Comenta pensativa.

—Por quê?—Perguntou curioso.

—Porque ela é uma união dos seus pais. O loiro do seu outosan e o vermelho da okassan. Se você misturar essa duas cores ela vira laranja. Faz sentindo pra você?— Reflete.

—Sinceramente nunca tinha pensando do porque disso, mas fico feliz por ter dado um significado especial incluindo meus pais, se antes não tinha um significado algum a partir de hoje essa cor se tornou mais do que nunca importante em minha vida, arigatou.- Digo feliz.

—De nada naruto-kun.

Quando passou meia hora a chuva começou a recuar nos levantamos do sofá e fui buscar a roupa de hinata que estava totalmente enxuta. Dei a ela e em poucos minutos se trocou no banheiro. Fui pegar um guarda-chuva para que ela fosse antes que a chuva ficasse forte novamente e a aguardei no corredor. Assim que saiu do banheiro entregou-me minhas roupas e agradeceu por tudo. Falei que podia acompanhá-la só que ela recusou dizendo que se algum membro a visse comigo iria facilmente concluir que estávamos juntos todo esse tempo, e tive que concordar.

Ela colocou sua bota e entreguei o guarda-chuva. Abri a porta para ela sair e quando ela a cruzou virou-se para falar algo, porém ela parou como se tivesse se arrependido no ultimo momento. Ficamos ali olhando pro outro num silencio que dizia tantas coisas das quais não tínhamos coragem o suficiente para falar. Um trovão quebrou o clima e após ela morder os lábios e balançar a cabeça negativamente se despediu e foi embora. Fechei a porta e joguei-me no sofá com as roupas em cima do meu peito e ao olhar a camisa que ela tinha usado suspirei. Alguma coisa estava mudando eu podia sentir.

* * *

 **Nota** : Gostei muito de escrever esse capítulo. Amo a maneira como Naruto e Hinata se completam. 3 Não lembro se o anime explicou porque da obsessão do loiro pelo laranja, mas quis da um significado a isso. :)

Espero que tinha gostado.^^

Bjs

Ja ne!


	7. Novidades

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Porque se não naruto não tinha levado tantos para se tornar hokage.

 **Conversas**

 **Ensolarada**

.

.

.

Estou no campo de treinamento com sasuke quando um ANBU surgi e informa que minha presença e exigida no escritório do hokage com urgência. Afirmo que já vou e me despeço do teme e corro pelos telhados em direção ao prédio. Quando entro e me aproximo da sala shizune me atende com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Pede que eu entre, pois "todos" já estão me aguardando. Um pouco confuso abro a porta e vejo kakashi-sensei, iruka-sensei e tsunade-baa-chan conversando, mas assim que me notam ficam em silêncio. Iruka-sensei tinha os olhos vermelhos denunciando o choro e aquilo me preocupa ainda mais. O que teria acontecido?

—Naruto que bom que veio rápido.—sorrir— Se aproxime da mesa.—Pede o hokage.

—Hai. Aconteceu alguma coisa?—Pergunto preocupado.

Os três trocam olhares cúmplices e aquilo faz meu estômago revirar. Porque tanto mistério? Porque iruka-sensei estava chorando? Senti um calafrio. Tsunade-baa-chan se aproxima sorrindo e me abraça carinhosamente e fico sem jeito. Após me soltar garante que nada ruim havia acontecido e suspiro aliviado.

—Naruto se lembra quando você foi me procurar com jyraia?—começa ela e assinto—E você fez todo aquele discurso sobre seu sonho de se tornar hokage e mesmo na época não dando muito valor a esse título suas palavras me atingiram. Você assim como duas pessoas importantes que tive em minha vida têm o mesmo sonho. E eu não poderia esta mais feliz por esta viva para poder presenciar um se tornando realidade.— Afirma me olhando orgulhosa.

—Não estou entendendo tsunade-baa-chan.—Comento.

-O que ela quer dizer naruto e que hoje começa a realização do seu sonho!— Informa kakashi.

—C-como assim?—Indago confuso.

—Naruto Uzumaki é com imenso prazer que informo que hoje pela manhã seu nome foi finalmente aceito para ser o sétimo hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha. —Declara sorrindo.

Olho incrédulo para os três. Minhas mãos tremem e meu coração bate acelerado. Meus olhos começam arder e um pouco tempo as lágrimas caem e sou confortado por iruka-sensei que ao me abraçar chorar comigo, e com a voz embargada diz o quanto sente orgulhoso de mim e o quanto meus pais ficariam também se estivesse vivos.

Ainda atordoado olho para Kakashi-sensei que pede para que eu me sente e responde todas as minhas dúvidas. Ele explica que há meses ele estava tentando conseguir o apoio para mim assumir o cargo. No entanto antes de assumir o cargo teria que passar por um treinamento para aprender tudo sobre a administração de uma vila.

Depois de uma longa conversa enxugo as lágrimas e dou um abraço em todos saiu correndo para dar a notícia a Hinata. Queria que ela fosse a primeira pessoa a saber! Com humor recuperado pulei pelos telhados das casas cortando o caminho e quando subi pro monumento pude ver ela ao longe sentanda de costas para mim. Corri o mais rápido que pude em sua direção. Gritei seu nome e ela se levanta sorrindo.

—Hinata! - Digo feliz e antes que ela tenha tempo de dar um minha direção me aproximo e a braço com força.

—Hinata que queria que você fosse a primeira pessoa a saber! Meu nome foi aceito para ser o sétimo.—Revelo a rodando no ar arcando gargalhadas dela.

—Parabéns naruto-kun! Fico muito feliz por você!—Afirma após colocá-la no chão ainda sorrindo.

—Ainda não acredito que estou tão perto de realizar meu sonho!— Comento feliz mexendo a bandana.

—Acredite, pois é verdade!— Assegura tocando meu ombro.

—Temos que comemorar! –Exclamo.

—Ramen?—Sugere divertida.

—Com certeza! —concordo—As 19:30h no Ichiraku? Eu tenho que avisar o teme e sakura-chan sobre a novidade primeiro!- Digo não me cabendo de tanta felicidade.

—Claro naruto-kun, mas primeiro preciso te contar uma novidade também.—Informa.

—O que hinata?—Pergunto me acalmando.

Ela respira fundo e após ficar um momento pensativa me olha determinada.

—No dia do meu aniversário vou assumir o clã.—Revela.

—Nani?! Mais por que tão cedo? Você não podia assumir só quando completasse 21 anos? Porque então um ano antes?— indago confuso.

Minha alegria foi substituída por preocupação. Hinata tinha me revelado que se sentia um pouco aliviada por ainda ter um ano de liberdade das obrigações do clã. E agora ela seria obrigada a assumir antes? Kami.

—Se o herdeiro quiser assumir antes ele pode naruto-kun.—Expõe .

—Não entendo você disse que ainda não queria a posse do clã.—Argumento.

—Hai, mas acredite em mim tenho bons motivos para assumir agora, e isso é de extrema importância.—Alegou séria.

—Acredito em você, mas ainda não consigo entender.—Admito.

—Eu sei, então eu só peço que você apenas apóie minha decisão nesse momento. —Pede.

—E claro que irei te apoiar dattebayo!— afirmo—Mas tem certeza que você ja quer mesmo isso?—Insisto.

—Absoluta!—Garante.

Olho para ela buscando algum sinal de sofrimento, mas sua expressão está tão serena como não dias anteriores. O que teria acontecido para fazê-la mudar de ideia tão drasticamente? Era tudo que me perguntava por dentro. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que os anciões do clã tinham total responsabilidade! Eu não iria forçar a barra com ela no momento certo ela iria me falar. Ao menos era o que eu esperava.

—Naruto-kun isso já tinha sido decidido há uma semana, mas não encontrava o momento certo para falar para você, pois sabia você ia ficar preocupado exatamente como esta agora.— Suspirou.

—Realmente não posso negar dattebayo.- Murmuro.

—Relaxa naruto-kun ainda falta tempo! Não vamos perder o foco da comemoração do seu sonho, está bem?

—Hai. Não adianta nada mesmo.—Concordo.

Me despeço dela e vou em direção ao apartamento do teme. Era dia de folga da sakura-chan o que significava que ela estaria com ele. Toquei a campainha e em poucos minutos sasuke atendeu dando passagem para que eu entrasse. A rosada estava sentada no sofá com um pacote de pipoca de microondas na pernas. Estava assistindo um filme pelo o que eu podia perceber era um romance. Olhei pro teme com um olhar malicioso por ter aceitado esse gênero, e ele me ignorou. Me joguei no sofá fazendo ela pegar um susto. Tomo a pipoca de suas mãos e como um pouco e logo em seguida pego controle e desligo a TV fazendo ela reclamar.

—Tenho uma ótima noticia!—Anuncio.

Os dois olham entediados. Não posso culpa-los, afinal já fiz tanto caso por besteira. Quando revelo a novidade só uma palavra podem descreve-los: Pasmos. Sakura é a primeira a reagir. Pula em cima de mim e me abraça enquanto me felicita. Sasuke apenas me dar um soco no braço e me parabeniza e pede para mim não fazer besteira. Tsc!

—Teme agora você vai ter que fazer tudo o que eu quero.—Digo presunçoso.

—Vai sonhando.—Diz revirando os olhos.

Sakura prepara mais pipoca enquanto conto como tudo havia acontecido e quando percebo já estava escuro. Falo a eles sobre a comemoração e que os aguardaria no horário combinado. Sakura-chan não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita com o local, mas no fim aceitou resignada. Vou para meu apartamento, tomo um banho, troco de roupa e saiu de casa.

Quando chego no Ichiraku hinata ja estava lá e depois de uns minutos sasuke e sakura apareceram. Íamos ficar no balcão, mas os bancos já estavam ocupados. Sentamos na mesa colocadas em frente ai estabelecimento e Ayame trás o cardápio e após fazermos os pedidos ela vai embora. Depois de dez minutos ela traz os pedidos em uma bandeja.

—Hinata não sei como você aguenta isso! Naruto e obcecado por ramem!— Comenta a rosada irritada.

—Sakura-chan hoje é um dia muito especial, então não custa nada comer pela milésima vez ramem—Afirma a azulada compreensiva sorrindo.

—Hai hai.—Concorda não muito satisfeita.

—Sakura-chan eu realmente gosto de ramem, mas esse não é o único motivo para que eu sempre venha aqui.—Informo.

—Qual seria o outro?—Pergunta com uma sobrancelha levantada.

—O ichakaru esta ligado a momentos importantes em minha vida. Quando iruka-sensei me trouxe para comemorar minha aprovação na acadêmia, nossos almoços aqui do time sete quando éramos genin. Bom, naquela época eu não tinha amigos e meus primeiros laços foram formados com vocês! E hoje finalmente a comemoração do meu sonho que esta quase se realizando.—Explico.

—Naruto.—Diz sasuke em voz baixa.

—Vocês não precisam ficar assim—afirmo ao ver o semblante triste deles—Tudo que passei teve um propósito e isso ajudou a me tornar o que sou hoje. Eu aprendi muito com o passado, mas agora eu apenas quero ter meus olhos no futuro!— Digo convicto.

Sakura-chan sugere um brinde com os chás e fazemos. Olho para eles e silenciosamente agradeço a kami por os ter colocados em minha vida. Desviou a atenção para o monumento e vejo o rosto de meu pai. Outousan, kaasan sera que vocês podem me ver nesse momento? Pai eu seguirei seus passos e prometo que me esforcarei ao máximo para ser um ótimo hokage, assim como um dia você foi. Você vai se orgulhar dattebayo!

* * *

 **Nota:**

Só pra deixar claro alguns pontos:

O kakashi já é o hokage.

Apesar de todos falarem sobre Naruto ser um idiota e tudo mais ser hokage e o sonho dele. E penso que a partir desse momento que isso realmente se torna um fato vai existir a maturidade nele.

Quis dá a ele a mesma chance que deram a gaara, que mesmo sendo novo conseguiu. :)

Pela lei antigamente a maioridade de uma mulher era aos 21 anos por isso escolhi essa idade ao invés dos 18.

Até o próximo. Bjs

Ja ne!


End file.
